This isJeopardy
by caseymac42
Summary: Chet makes an appearance on Jeopardy.


**This is…Jeopardy**

Dressed in a suit and tie, Chet stood proudly at his podium, beaming when his name was announced by Jeopardy's announcer, Don Pardo.

"Our first player is Chet Kelly, a firefighter here in Los Angeles…player number two is Dr. Kelly Brackett, the Emergency Room Director at Los Angeles's Rampart Hospital…and our returning champion, also a Los Angeles firefighter, Craig Brice. Here's our host…Art Flemming."

Coming out to meet with the players was in fact Jeopardy's host, Art Flemming.

"Welcome to Jeopardy, everyone. Craig, Kelly, and Chet…here are the first round of categories."

Looking up at the board, Chet was hopeful that he would know some of the answers, as the categories didn't seem too overly difficult.

"Medicine…Science…TV Doctors…Olympics…and finally, Annoying Things. Craig, as defending champion you have the first choice on the board."

Calm and expressionless as usual, Craig picked the first question.

"Art, I'll take Medicine for $100, please."

When the first question was revealed, Art read it aloud to everyone.

"This medication is often used to aid with seizure victims."

Ringing in quickly was Brackett.

"Kelly." acknowledged the host.

"What is diazepam?"

"That is correct. Kelly, you have the next choice."

With a serious look on his face, Kel decided to stay in the medicine category.

"Medicine for $200."

Beating out Craig Brice on every one of the questions, Dr. Brackett ran the category and now had $1500, impressing the host.

"Very impressive, Doctor. But then again…if you didn't know the answers…you're in the wrong line of work. Next category, please."

Twitching his mouth for a moment, Kel decided on the next category.

"TV Doctors, for $100."

"TV Doctors it is…for $100…this fictional doctor was first portrayed by Joel McCrea in the movies."

Ringing in ahead of the good doctor was Brice.

"Craig….your answer."

"Who is Doctor Kildare?"

"Very good. You pick the next question."

"Art, I'll stick with TV Doctors…for $200."

"This doctor was portrayed by Vince Edwards."

Again ringing in ahead of Dr. Brackett, Brice was able to answer the question correctly.

"Who is Ben Casey?"

"That is correct. And this takes us to our first commercial break. We'll be back to talk to our players, in a few minutes."

When the break was over, Art Flemming stood in front of Chet.

"Chet Kelly. It says that you are a firefighter, and enjoy playing practical jokes, and watching cheesy horror movies… also that you are a part-time entrepreneur. Do share some details about your endeavors, Chet."

Despite currently getting his behind whipped pretty good by both Craig Brice and Dr. Brackett, Chet was able to smile easily when talking about himself.

"Well, Art…I'd like to think that I play a very important role in keeping things light at the station. The best jokes are water bombs, and short sheeting beds. My favorite horror movie is 'The Thing that Ate Kalamazoo'. I am always on the lookout for business opportunities, such as inventing things for the fire department…anything to help make our dangerous jobs a little more safe."

"Very well said, Chet. Welcome to the show, and continued good luck. We now move on to Kelly Brackett. Kelly, welcome. You're a doctor of emergency medicine. It also says that you enjoy playing tennis and traveling."

"Thank you, Art. Yes, I am an emergency room doctor. I have always wanted to be a doctor, though my father really wanted me to be a lawyer. Playing tennis is my favorite way to blow off steam when I am not working, and I do enjoy traveling. One of my colleagues and I just returned from a trip to Mexico for a medical convention."

"Excellent. Welcome to the show, and keep up the good work. Craig Brice is our four time defending champion. Like your competitor Chet Kelly, you too are a firefighter. You also like to run, and volunteer for various charities."

"Yes, that is correct. I am a firefighter/paramedic with the Los Angeles County Fire Department. I do run. I have participated in the annual firemen's olympics for the past four years, and I have even started to train for my first marathon. I also volunteer for my local church, and help out at a soup kitchen as often as my work schedule permits."

"Wonderful, Craig. As we continue our game, you have the next choice of where to go on the board."

"Art, I'll try Annoying Things for $100."

"Very well. The first question…This insect can carry malaria."

Ringing in first, Chet grinned as he was finally able to answer a question.

"What is a mosquito?"

"Very good, Chet…mosquito is the correct response."

After finishing the first round of the game, Chet was hopelessly behind, as Brice and Brackett were just too fast on their signals, not to mention a bit more worldly where their bodies of knowledge were concerned.

Returning from a second commercial break, Art revealed the second set of categories for double jeopardy.

"Gentlemen, our new categories…Physics…Biology…Mathematics…Space and Aeronautics…and finally, Sigmund Freud. Chet, you have $100 and therefor go first in this round."

Chet's head was spinning from hearing about the new categories. He had no idea about any of them.

"Uh…uh…I'll…I'll take…Mathematics for $100."

"Okay, Chet…here it is…If two is company and three is a crowd…what is four and five?"

Ringing in quickly, Dr. Brackett wasted no time in answering.

"I believe the answer to that is, What is nine?"

Smiling appreciatively at the doctor, Art nodded his head. "That is correct. Very good, Kelly."

Whizzing through the board in no time, Brice and Brackett were well ahead of Chet, who still only had his $100 dollars from the lone question that he had answered in the first round.

"Our final jeopardy question…Pigeons. Gentlemen, make your wagers."

Smirking when he saw the category, Chet couldn't get over his luck. He knew some how he would pull this one out…after all, pigeons were his specialty.

"Okay, the clue…This pigeon is very popular in the Los Angeles area. Players, you have thirty seconds to write down your responses."

Chet continued to grin…he had this in the bag.

At the end of the thirty seconds, Chet revealed his answer.

Reading the firefighter's response, Art smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Who is John Gage? You are correct, Chet. How much did you wager?"

Puffing his chest out, Chet continued to beam. "$100, Art."

Not getting the answer correct, both Brackett and Brice lost the game, leaving Chet as the winner with only $200.

Feeling someone shaking his shoulders, Chet looked around in confusion.

"Huh? Where…where am?"

Looking at him as though he was crazy, Johnny wasn't quite sure what to make of his friend.

"Chet, you okay? It's after midnight. You've been up studying all evening. Cap wanted me to tell you to come to bed."

"Studying? But I won…"

"Won?" Johnny asked with some confusion.

"Yeah…I won Jeopardy…$200 bucks."

Still regarding his friend with a bit of uncertainty, Johnny nodded his head.

"Okay, champ. Well, you've had enough studying for your engineer's exam for one night… why don't you come to bed now."

Looking down at the table that he was seated at, Chet noted the books and papers that were spread out.

"Oh…okay. But just so you know, Gage…I won…I beat Brice and Brackett."

Johnny smiled his lopsided grin. "And I bet the final jeopardy category was pigeons."

**The End**


End file.
